


The Sleepover Yaz Never Wanted

by dragonwings948



Series: TARDIS Fam [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, Book References, Broken Bones, Doctor Who Books, Family, Friendship, Humor, Molten Heart, POV Yasmin Khan, Team Bonding, The Good Doctor - Freeform, Trapped, featuring the Doctor almost being an actual doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The fam gets trapped in a pit and an ankle is broken! Boredom and humour ensue as they try (and fail) to figure a way out.





	The Sleepover Yaz Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I combined so many TARDIS fam ideas that I've wanted to use in this fic XD I wrote the book references I made down at the bottom, if you want to read!
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it! :)

            “Doc, if the aliens on this planet are hunters, why are we here again?”

            The Doctor pushed a large leaf out of her way and held it back for Ryan, who followed just behind her. “We won’t be in danger if we stay alert; they only drop traps from the trees. The Great Taamos Meteor Shower is worth it, trust me.”

            _“We’re_ under the trees!” Graham continued to protest.

            The Doctor paused and looked back at him, forcing her three friends to halt as well. “I know, Graham! Stop worrying, and trust me.” She turned back around and continued leading the way.

            Yaz kept a sharp eye out, her gaze glued to the treetops high above. Of course she trusted the Doctor, but sometimes her friend could get a little overexcited. If these aliens were trained hunters, wouldn’t they have tried and true ways of capturing their prey?

            She heard a rustle and froze, honing in on the undergrowth where it had come from. Her three friends ahead of her stopped in their tracks and looked as well.

            “What was that?” Ryan asked.

            “Probably just an animal,” the Doctor said, “but better to stay close anyway.”

            They closed ranks, huddling together as they started forward.  

            The next thing Yaz knew, she was falling. Her stomach dropped to her toes and she barely had time to register what was happening before something cushioned her fall, though it still knocked the wind out of her.

            She caught her breath and shook her head. She noticed a hand next to hers, and her brain caught up with what she was seeing. The four of them had landed in a heap, and she had fallen right on Graham’s back.

            Yaz scrambled off of her friend, knocking her head against the dirt wall in the hurried process. “Sorry!”

            “Pitfall trap!” the Doctor said with a huff. “That’s new.” She rolled off of Ryan, who had unfortunately ended up on the bottom of the pile. “Everyone all right?”

            Graham groaned as he stood and began to dust himself down. “Probably a bit bruised, definitely a tiny bit smug, but fine.”

            The Doctor looked unimpressed at his statement and frowned.

            Ryan hissed as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. “My ankle,” he said through his teeth.

            The Doctor rushed over, suddenly the very picture of concern. “Let me see.” She knelt down beside him, reaching inside her coat, and hunched over his left ankle. The sonic screwdriver hummed as she waved it over him. “Sorry Ryan,” she announced after a moment. “You’ve got a couple of fractures.”

            He groaned. A moment later, his eyes widened. “It’s starting to feel sort of…numb?”

            Yaz could tell he was scared and crossed the small space in a few steps. She squeezed his shoulder. “Never broken a bone before?”

            “No, actually.”

            “The Doctor should be able to mend it easily, right?” She glanced over at her.

            Graham squatted next to the Doctor. “Can you, Doc?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, betraying his concern.

            She nodded. “Easy fix, once we get back to the TARDIS…” She craned her neck skyward. “…but we’ll have to climb first.” She looked back at Ryan. “Rope?”

            He gave her a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look. “I thought _you_ were bringing the rope!”

            “No!” the Doctor exclaimed. “That was your job! You were rope monitor!”

            “I thought I was in charge of water,” Ryan said. He gestured to the bag he had deposited on the ground. “Got plenty in there.”

            The Doctor turned and looked at Graham hopefully. “Rope?”

            “Snacks,” he said, patting one of his jacket pockets.

            The Doctor looked to Yaz. “Yaz?”

            She went to Ryan’s backpack, unzipped the largest section, and pulled out what she had been in charge of. “First aid kit.” She handed it to the Doctor.

            “Well, this will help Ryan.” The Doctor’s eyebrows knit together as she began to dig through the kit. “I suppose we should have coordinated a bit better.”

            “Wait, Doctor,” Ryan said, “what did you bring, then?”

            The Doctor grinned and pulled a yo-yo from her pocket. “Entertainment!”

            Her three friends groaned in unison.

            “Next time, _you’re_ rope monitor!” Ryan insisted.

            “Fine,” the Doctor muttered. She produced a couple of pills from the first aid kit and handed them to Ryan. “Here, take these. Should help the swelling.”

            “It’s safe for humans, right?” he said, bringing the red pills up close to his eyes.

            “Definitely.”

            Ryan shrugged, grabbed a water bottle from his backpack, and took a swig with the pills.

            The Doctor growled as she tore through the rest of the kit, finally tossing it back over to Ryan’s backpack. “Anyone have anything I could use to make a splint?” she asked, looking between the three of them.

            Yaz looked around and wracked her brains, but came up empty-handed. She shook her head. “Don’t think so.”

            The Doctor sighed. “We should get back to the TARDIS as quickly as we can.”

            “Okay,” Graham said, turning slowly in a circle, “so how do we get out of here?”

            Yaz followed his gaze. The walls of the pit were smooth and packed; no chance there. She guessed the ground was about twenty feet up. Theoretically, if they climbed on top of each other’s shoulders, they _might_ be able to reach the top. Someone could climb out, find or make some rope, and haul up everyone else. But, there was still the problem of Ryan’s ankle. He wouldn’t be able to stand, and the other three wouldn’t be able to get high enough to reach the top without him.

            ‘This is a tricky one, isn’t it?” the Doctor said after a minute of silence. “For now, looks like all we can do is wait for something to happen.” She started spinning her yo-yo, lips pressed together in concentration.

            “What’s going to happen is those hunters are going to find us and eat us for breakfast!”

            “Nah, they don’t eat humanoids for breakfast. We’d be dinner.” She kept her eyes trained on her yo-yo, as if Graham’s observation was barely worth acknowledging.

            Yaz felt utterly helpless, especially with the Doctor’s sudden flippancy. “So what do we do?”

            The Doctor pulled up her yo-yo and raised her eyebrows. “Like I said: we wait, and we think. There’s nothing else we can do right now.”

            Reluctantly, Yaz had to agree that she had a point. Maybe, as they waited, one of them would come up with an idea.

            They all sat against the roughly curved wall and spaced themselves out evenly. Graham passed around snacks, and Ryan tossed everyone their own water bottle. The Doctor tried to show them tricks on the yo-yo, but in the end the string just got knotted and the yo-yo became tangled up in it.

            When she got tired of the yo-yo, giving the excuse of, “It used to work, I promise!”, the Doctor started telling stories. As always, Yaz wasn’t sure whether they were true stories or not; though, with all the crazy things she had been through with the Doctor, some of them didn’t seem so far-fetched.

            Eventually as the Doctor started rambling about paradoxes and Reapers, Yaz leaned her head back against the wall and started to close her eyes. The sky grew darker by the minute, and the air was warm and thick. While on the TARDIS, Yaz never really had a regular sleep schedule, which meant that more and more often, when she caught a moment to nap, she did.

            “…and that’s why you should never change a fixed point in time,” the Doctor concluded.

            Yaz shook her head and blinked her eyes open. She couldn’t have dozed off for more than a couple minutes.

            “Yeah, no kidding,” Ryan muttered, rubbing his eyes.

            “That’s why you were so cautious when we went back to see my nan,” Yaz said. She had fallen asleep for the resolution of the story, but she got the gist of what had happened. “You didn’t want that to happen again.”

            The Doctor nodded and spoke through a yawn. “Messing with the past is dangerous.” She smacked her lips and leaned against the wall. “I’ll tell you more later…” And her eyelids dropped closed.

            Yaz noticed that Graham had already conked out, breathing deeply. Ryan blinked slowly and smiled at Yaz. “Hey, if we’re all captured and eaten, at least we’ll be well-rested, right?”

            Yaz chuckled. “Yeah, right.”

            With a smile still on his face, Ryan’s eyes closed. Yaz glanced at his ankle. The way it was resting looked a little off, but there wasn’t much swelling. The Doctor had been right about those pills.

            Yaz sighed silently. Though her eyelids weighed down heavily, she didn’t feel right falling asleep with the rest of them. She felt like she needed to keep watch in case the hunters came around.

            In a moment, any thought of sleep was banished anyway as Graham started snoring.

            It was only funny for a moment, when Yaz remembered a theory of hers that Graham was a snorer. Her amusement faded quickly as the Doctor snuffled and then began snoring gently. It was only a few minutes before Ryan joined in with the symphony.

            Yaz beat her head back against the wall. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

            After what Yaz estimated was a couple hours, she was starting to fall asleep looking up. Her neck was getting sore from keeping watch up above, always fearful that the aliens who lived here would catch them unawares.

            Then she saw a streak across the sky. Yaz blinked and sat up, but there it was again. And more, and more…

            She gasped and grabbed the Doctor’s arm, shaking her. “The meteor shower!”

            The Doctor inhaled sharply, immediately alert. She looked at Yaz wide-eyed for a moment before following her gaze.

            Graham stirred and yawned. “What’s that about, then?”

            Yaz pointed up, and Graham craned his neck to see. “Wow,” he murmured. He shifted over and nudged Ryan’s arm. “Wake up, son, you’ll want to see this.”

            Ryan shook his head, eyelids still drooping, and stared up with the rest of them. “Amazing,” he muttered, voice hoarse with sleep.

            So many meteors flew past that it looked like the sky was on fire. It was like an outer space fireworks display, shooting stars lighting up the night sky in hues of red and orange.

            “I’m sorry we didn’t get to see it from the waterfall,” the Doctor said.

            “It’s all right, Doc. It looks pretty spectacular from here.”

            “Yeah,” Yaz breathed, entranced. “It’s amazing.”

            Suddenly, in the midst of it, an alien face peered over the edge of the pit. It looked a bit like a lion, only its mane was dark blue and luminescent with flecks of a lighter shade.

            The Doctor shot to her feet. “Oi!”

            The alien’s face disappeared, but the Doctor was not to be deterred. “I know you’re up there! Look, my friends and I are stuck, and one of them is hurt. We need help getting out of here. Any chance you have some rope?”

            “Is that one of the hunters?” Yaz whispered.

            “No,” the Doctor muttered. “Vegetarian, actually.”

            The face didn’t reappear, but a low, silky voice carried down softly from above. “What would you give me in exchange?”

            The Doctor pulled a face and spread her arms, looking at Ryan, Graham, and Yaz in turn. “Where are all the decent people in the universe?” She patted herself down and produced her yo-yo. “Yo-yo?” she called back up as the yo-yo bobbed up and down on its string.

            The alien’s eyes peered over the edge and widened. “Wait a moment.”

            “Right,” Yaz muttered, “like we have anything else to do.” Still, she stood, hoping that this was their ticket out. Graham stood too, and they all looked up as the meteor shower faded away.

            Suddenly, something flung down into the pit and hovered a few feet above the ground: a vine!

            “Thank you!” the Doctor called. She grabbed the vine and turned to her friends. “We’ll go one at a time; not sure how strong this is.” She tugged on it, and it seemed to hold well. “I’ll go first, Graham will come after me. Yaz,” she said, meeting her gaze, “do you know how to tie this into a lift Ryan could sit on?”

            “I’m fine,” Ryan said, using the wall to stand up on his good foot. “I can do it.”

            The Doctor shook her head firmly. “We’re not taking any chances.”

            Yaz looked at the vine. She had seen it done; all you had to do was make some sort of loop at the end of the rope, but when it came to knots, she was clueless. Though it wounded her pride a bit to admit her ignorance to the Doctor, Ryan’s safety was more important.

            “You’d better do it, Doctor.” She opened her hand. “I can take the yo-yo first.”

            The Doctor nodded. “Right. Go on, I don’t want our friend up there getting impatient.”

            Yaz shimmied up the vine until she reached the top. The alien was waiting for her, its full body now visible. Ridges stretched from its neck all the way to its tail, protruding from a scaly hide. Its claws were almost like a crocodile’s.

            “Thanks for the vine,” Yaz said, noticing the alien had tied it to a tree. How its large and menacing claws could do something like tie a knot, Yaz had no clue. “Here you go.” She tossed the yo-yo in its direction, and the alien pounced on it like a kitten, batting at the string.

            “Blimey,” said Graham as he pulled himself up to ground level. Yaz helped him stand up. “The universe just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

            A few moments later the Doctor appeared at the top. “I’m going to need your help,” she said to Graham and Yaz. “We’ll have to pull Ryan up.” She grabbed onto the vine and Yaz and Graham latched onto it behind her. “Okay—pull!”

            Yaz was surprised at the weight and dug her feet into the grass to ground herself more.

            “Ryan, what have you been eating?” Graham called, his voice strained. “You weigh a ton!”

            “You would too, Graham, if we were pulling you up like this,” the Doctor said. “Less talking, more pulling.”

            Yaz hoped they were nearing the top after a couple of minutes when she felt something in the vine give way. By the way the Doctor froze, she knew she had felt it too.

            “The vine’s getting worn away!” Ryan called.

            “Are you almost to the top?” the Doctor asked.

            “Yeah! Just a few feet more.”

            Yaz heard the Doctor sigh. “Hang on. I just need to think.”

            Yaz’s heart drummed in her ears. If they continued pulling, the vine could snap and send Ryan down to the bottom, probably injuring him again. But they wouldn’t be able to last forever holding his weight like this either.

            Suddenly, the lion-reptile beast sprang to the pit and lowered its head. “Woah!” came Ryan’s exclamation. The alien straightened with the back of Ryan’s jacket clamped in its teeth. Ryan’s eyes were wide as saucers. The alien set him gently on his back, met the eyes of Yaz, Graham, and the Doctor, and then sprinted back into the jungle.

            “Thank you,” the Doctor murmured, looking back at where it had gone.

            Graham rushed forward to Ryan’s side. “Are you all right?”

            Ryan nodded. “Just…didn’t expect that.”

            “None of us did,” Yaz said, joining him. “How’s your ankle?”

            “Doesn’t hurt too bad.”

            The Doctor helped Ryan stand on his good foot. “Come on, let’s get back to the TARDIS. Your ankle will be good as new!” She maneuvered Ryan’s arm around her shoulders and Graham supported him on the other side. “Lead the way, Yaz!”

            With only the stars to light their way, Yaz was wary of running into another trap. “All right. How about Graham and I look down, and you and Ryan look up for traps?”

            “Good plan. And next time, I promise I’ll remember to bring the rope.”

            “You’d better. If I have to sit through the three of you snoring again, I don’t know what I’ll do.” She grinned, watching all three of her friends don slightly embarrassed looks. She turned and began carefully making her way back towards the TARDIS, hearing the Doctor mutter behind her:

            “I don’t snore. I never snore.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both the snoring thing and the "rope monitor" idea came from the Doctor Who book Molten Heart, which I highly recommend! (All 3 of the Series 11 novels are really fun!) 
> 
> And there's also a little nod to The Good Doctor, another one of the books; in the novel, the Doctor tells Ryan that she'll explain paradoxes to him one time when they're all "completely and utterly bored."
> 
> P.S. If you're waiting on the next chapter for The Test of Time...I'm really sorry. I'm trying, trust me. My life is in shambles a little bit right now so it's gotten a lot harder for me to write. It's still coming, I promise!


End file.
